


Loving Can Hurt Sometimes

by Randomstranger1220



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of?), Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, i guess, i love them, inspired by the endgame trailer, why is nobody writing about this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: The Black Widow rarely has any feelings other than the satisfaction of successfully completing a mission.But Natasha Romanoff is different





	Loving Can Hurt Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS NOBODY WRITING ABOUT THEM???? THAT ONE SINGLE MOMENT OF INTERACTION IN THE TRAILER IS ENOUGH FOR A TON OF FICS TO BE WRITTEN!!!

The Black Widow rarely has any feelings other than the satisfaction of successfully completing a mission.

But Natasha Romanoff though...

She is different.

Although she doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve like a certain _someone_ does, (cough*Steve Rogers*cough) feelings are still available inside her. For example: worry for her teammates, happiness when seeing them safe and sound, sadness when seeing them sad.

As for shock....

That comes as a real surprise, for her training at the Red Room has trained her to detect any situations possible quickly to find a way out.

But no words can symbolize her feelings right now.

She went to Japan, wanting to give Steve sometime to process everything right now. Natasha felt bad for him. 70 years ago he lost Bucky, and 70 years later, the same thing still happened.

It was raining and her hair was sticking onto the back of her neck, so she tied the offending material into a bun.

The streets of Japan was supposed to be hustling with life, should be full of neon lights and the chattering of Japanese signaling the busyness of the night market.

Instead, it was quiet, roads slightly dusty with ash that happened after the Snap. The rain did a good job washing away the ash.

(Natasha thought: even God, if there was one in the first place, didn't want the remains of his people to stay too.)

She missed the time when the streets were full of life.

 _She missed the time when it was just her, him and the rest of the world._ No Avengers business to worry of, just them walking in the rain together, sharing food and drinks and exchanging kisses after missions.

Oh God.

It hurts to know that she might have lost _**him**_ too during the Snap.

Natasha never hated Thanos in her life before.

That was when she saw it.

A man, defeating many Japanese Yakuza with weird katana-esque blade.

The movements were agile, as if a dance. Anyone who saw this would be mesmerized.

But to Natasha, the familiar figure was all she needed to confirm the one that she missed day and night was alive.

If she still had any doubts on who the man was,(as if she would have any doubts, the Black Widow never missed.) it would all be nothing once he lifted his hood off.

Natasha surprised herself when she heard he voice trembling. 

"Clint?"

He turned around to look at her, agony in his eyes, along with a hint of surprise and nostalgia in it.

They looked at each other.

The rain kept falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... comments please?


End file.
